Confusión Homosexual
by makethedream.real
Summary: Mi vida independiente ya comenzaba. A mi 24 años ya podría decirse que soy una mujer hecha y derecha. Sólo queda buscar un lugar donde vivir... ¿Residencia a mitad de precio? ¡TODOS ALLÍ SON HOMOSEXUALES! - UA
1. Prólogo

**Aclaración**: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>onfusión **H**omosexual_

Prólogo

**S**oy Kagome y podría decirse que me encuentro en una etapa de mi vida donde estoy llevando a cabo todos mis sueños, como independizarme, estudiar la carrera que deseaba y una pareja estable, bueno no lo último, pero definitivamente está en mi lista de prioridades. En estos momentos me encuentro buscando un departamento que se encuentre en el centro de la ciudad y así quedar cerca de la universidad y del trabajo. Sí, estudio Publicidad y trabajo como aprendiz en el departamento de diseño de una agencia publicitaria. ¿Pareja? No, en mis 24 años de vida sólo he tenido un novio, pero esa ya es historia pasada y me encuentro disfrutando de mi soltería desde hace seis años, la verdad no se si eso es bueno o malo en realidad. Pero supongo que encontraré una pareja estable antes de los 30.

…Antes de los 30. Realmente sueno como solterona, pero es que soy el ser humano más desastroso para conseguir pareja. Siempre arruino las cosas, y cuando no es mi culpa directa, es por mala suerte. O son casados, o son viejos con cara de jóvenes o son niños de 17 con cara de uno de 25. En eso se han resumido mis intentos de tener pareja.

-¿Señorita Kagome? – Una amable señora interrumpió mis pensamientos amorosos. Había olvidado que estaba en una corredora de propiedades para buscar un departamento.

-Disculpe, estaba algo ida en mis pensamientos –

-No se preocupe, sígame – comentó la mujer que me guiaba hasta una oficina – Tome asiento – Hice caso a sus palabras y miré su oficina, bastante sofisticada debo decir.

-Verá, busco un lugar que esté en una posición muy céntrica –

-Sí, leí su solicitud y he encontrado estas opciones – comentó entregándome unos papeles con direcciones, descripciones y lo más importante y fundamental, los precios.

-Están muy bien ubicados – comenté mientras leía - ¡¿Qué? – Exclamé interrumpiendo mi lectura al ver los precios de los lugares - ¿No hay tal vez algo más accesible y que la renta no triplique mi sueldo? –

-Señorita Kagome, son departamentos con excelente ubicación, es imposible que encuentre un lugar decente y poco costoso con buena accesibilidad – Suspiré – Aunque… - siguió hablando la mujer mientras de uno de sus cajones del escritorio sacaba una carpeta – Puede que hayan lugares, pero no se si sean del agrado de una estudiante esforzada y de clase como usted –

"De clase"… reí para mis interiores con burla de mi misma al escuchar esas palabras.

-No se preocupe, los quiero ver – comenté y ella me entregó los expedientes.

Bien, definitivamente los departamentos a mitad de precio que serán demolidos en dos años están descartados. También esos que han sido lugares de asesinatos y violaciones. Creo que la mujer tenía razón, no eran del agrado de una mujer "de clase" como yo, pensé convenciéndome de mi "clase".

…casi estallé a carcajadas, la palabra del día que me haría morir de risa esa "clase".

-¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunté mirando un expediente de un departamento lo suficientemente céntrico con una renta muy accesible para mi, que no estaba en peligro de caer ni que era el foco de violadores psicópatas asesinos.

-Ése es el edificio Sengoku, es un lugar residencial y fue construido hace no más de siete años –

-¿Y por qué un lugar así está catalogado como no apto para gente con "clase"? – nuevamente las carcajadas internas.

-A pesar de ser nuevo es un lugar con bastante historia. Primeramente los fundadores del lugar son una pareja homosexual que reside en el lugar, por lo mismo las familias no desean vivir allí, y las que lo hacían se han ido con los años. Actualmente está habitado sólo por parejas homosexuales, sean gays o lesbianas, hasta por curiosos tríos que prefiero no describir. Por eso mismo el precio es la mitad de los edificios normales –

Un edificio de homosexuales, quien diría que existiesen lugares así, sabía de discotecas, bares, cafés, pero no de residenciales. Sin embargo ese era un detalle mínimo, esa oportunidad era única: departamento con la renta a mitad de precio, con excelente ubicación, en buen estado y hasta contaba con los típicos beneficios de edificios modernos residenciales, como piscinas y gimnasios.

-¿Ese es el único inconveniente con el lugar? – La mujer asintió ante mi pregunta.

Lo tomaba… o lo dejaba.

Edificio gay y tenía un buen lugar para vivir, además de poder ahorrar dinero con el poco costo de la renta.

Edificio no gay, un buen lugar para vivir, sin ahorros y vivir estancada en deudas por siempre.

Edificio gay, conocería la realidad de los homosexuales, lo que sería hasta educativo como futura publicista.

Edificio no gay, conocería a muchos heterosexuales apuestos y podría formar mi propia familia.

Edificio gay, conocería muchos homosexuales apuestos y sería solterona por siempre.

Demonios…

-¿Le busco otro lugar? – preguntó la mujer.

-¡No! – Dije rápidamente – Quiero vivir en ese lugar – La mujer me vio sorprendida – Lo antes posible – finalicé segura de mi decisión.

Y de esa forma firmé mi sentencia de resignación a encontrar un novio. Una mujer a los 24 es muy joven, pero supongo que debería tener un novio, por último a un tipo "X" que saciara sus necesidades femeninas. ¡Pero no tengo ni una mascota virtual que me acompañe!

* * *

><p>Hola, soy D! y esta es mi primera historia. Como regalo de fin de año me propuse subir el prólogo. Ya el primer capítulo lo estaría subiendo la próxima semana si es posible.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado. Comentarios y críticas por favor en un review C: que nunca está demás dejar un comentario para ir mejorando n.n

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Que este 2012 sea un gran año para todos ustedes! ;)

_Make the** Dreams Real !**_


	2. I

**Aclaración**: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>onfusión **H**omosexual_

**I**

**D**esde el día en la corredora de propiedades ya habían pasado dos semanas y los papeleos estaban listos para yo ser la nueva arrendataria del lugar, hasta tenía mis cosas empacadas de la casa de mis padres y al fin era la hora de ser una mujer independiente al finalmente ir en mi auto en dirección a mi nuevo hogar.

Sí, tengo auto. Y estoy muy orgullosa de haberlo comprando a minúsculas cuotas que me tendrán pagando hasta que tenga 60 años, ¿a esas alturas tendría pareja?...

El lugar ya lo había visitado anteriormente cuando fui a ver que tal era el departamento, pero en realidad no me fijé muy en detalle de todo. Se notaba que en ese lugar había sólo homosexuales, el lugar era demasiado fino, delicado y bien cuidado. Era un edificio de diez pisos con siete departamentos cada piso, del total de departamentos estaban siendo utilizados 38.

Paré en auto frente al portón y me bajé a saludar al portero que parecía ser un tipo latino y también homosexual, al ver en su cabina una foto de él besándose con un tipo más o menos moreno.

-¿La puedo ayudar? – me dijo educadamente.

-Buenos días, soy Kagome Higurashi y soy la nueva arrendataria del departamento 4 en el sexto piso –

-Mucho gusto, soy Roberto – Por algo sus rasgos latinos…lógicamente no era japonés – Señorita Kagome necesito un momento su credencial del edificio para registrar sus datos, no demoró más de cinco minutos – Asentí y saqué de mi bolsillo una billetera donde guardaba documentos.

-Tenga – dije mientras él tomaba la credencial e iba hasta su cabina. Al mismo tiempo un auto iba entrando por la otra vía del estacionamiento (tenía una vía de entrada donde estaba yo, y una vía de salida donde el auto venía entrando) –

-Buena día Roberto – saludó un hombre bajando el vidrio, sólo logré divisar sus ojos, y vaya ojos dorados que tenía. El portero sólo le hizo una seña sonriendo desde su caseta.

-Listo señorita Higurashi –

-Dígame Kagome – corregí al hombre con una sonrisa y el asintió.

-Espero que se sienta a gusto en su nuevo hogar – Le devolví una sonrisa y fui a mi auto para entrar al estacionamiento.

-Roberto, disculpe, pero ¿dónde estaciono? – dije cuando pasé con el auto frente a su cabina.

-No están todos ocupados y como sabía que habría un nuevo arrendatario puse un cartel en aquel de allá – dijo apuntando.

-Muchas gracias – el asintió y yo entré definitivamente al lugar y estacioné mi auto. Al parecer cada inquilino tenía su propio lugar en el estacionamiento, lo que me agradó bastante.

Entré al edificio color rojo oscuro y tomé el elevador hasta el sexto piso, la puerta se cerraba cuando una voz femenina gritó "¡No te vayas!"….posiblemente dirigido al elevador, así que presioné el botón para detener el cierre de puertas.

-¡Gracias! – dijo ella entrando a mi lado.

-De nada – respondí.

-¿Eres nueva? Nunca te había visto por aquí – preguntó mientras apretaba el botón del piso 3 y yo el del 6.

-Sí, vivo en el sexto piso desde hoy, soy Kagome Higurashi – me presenté cordialmente y ella sonrió con el montón de bolsas que traía.

-Mucho gusto, soy Ayame del piso tres, departamento 5, cuando quieras ven a visitarme – dijo saliendo el elevador que ya había parado en el tercer piso -¡Te diré sólo Kagome! – gritó mientras las puertas se cerraban.

No era malo tener una amistad por allí. Momento… ella era lesbiana ¿tal vez le gusté?

Negué con mi cabeza ante el pensamiento. Quería tener pareja, y no tenía absolutamente nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero me gustaban los hombres, y mucho. Además si no era del gusto de hombres, menos lo sería del gusto de las mismas mujeres.

Estaba perdida…

Salí del elevador y busqué el departamento con el número 4, puse la llave en la cerradura y antes de entrar miré las puertas de mis vecinos, según me dijo la corredora de propiedades, en ese piso habían tres departamentos ocupados, más el mío eran en total cuatro. Tal vez no era mala idea ir a saludar a los vecinos más tarde.

Entré a mi nuevo hogar y vi mis cajas apiladas y mi gran cantidad de muebles: mi cama y mi refrigerador.

Al menos algo había podido comprar con mis ahorros de toda la vida…

Por suerte era sábado, no tenía trabajo ni universidad, por lo que podría salir a comprar lo más importante. Como una cocina, alimentos y artículos de limpieza. Mi nuevo departamento que contaba con dos habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina, una amplia sala de estar y un balcón con una vista preciosa estaba bastante vacío, pero de a poco conseguiría tenerlo precioso.

Ordené un poco y me dirigí hacia el supermercado para comprar lo que necesitaba de momento, como comida preparada, ya que no tenía cocina.

Estaba en el supermercado comprando lo típico, ya saben, pasteles, leche, pasteles y lo que le hace falta a una solterona que vive sola. Cuando de pronto vi al ser humano más hermoso y perfecto que puede pisar la tierra.

Era un tipo alto, de cabello negro, ojos dorados, muy parecidos a los que vi en el estacionamiento, muy bien vestido y llevaba un carro de compras con… bueno, no hay que fijarse en lo que compra. Demonios, era demasiado hermoso para mi vista. Mis mortales ojos no soportaban tanta sensualidad divina.

Quité mis ojos de su rostro y su cuerpo cuando el me observó y vio mi interés. Dios, tal vez si fue buena idea vivir en aquel lugar, nadie dijo que no se podría encontrar pareja en los alrededores.

-Hola – dijo él que se paró frente a mí. Y su carrito de compras chocó levente con el mío.

-H…Hola – dije titubeando. Él sólo sonrió y me observó. Tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida.

-¿De compras? – Olvidando el hecho de la obviedad de la pregunta al encontrarme con un carrito de compras en un supermercado donde la gente comúnmente va a comprar, asentí como una chica recién enamorada – Deberías visitar el pasillo siete, tiene cosas bien interesantes –

-Lo haré – respondí. ¡Claro que lo haría! Haría todo lo que un tipo tan sexy como él me pidiera. Luego sonrió ante mi mirada patética y siguió su camino

Diablos, había arruinado ese precioso momento.

Suspiré y continué mis compras. Otro intento fallido en mi vida amorosa.

Lógicamente pasé por el pasillo que me había recomendado y vaya que habían cosas curiosas allí. Era como el misceláneo del supermercado. Tomé unas cuantas velas decorativas y aromáticas que estaban junto a las piñatas para cumpleaños y fui rumbo a la caja a pagar mi compra.

Cerca de 40 minutos después ya estaba de vuelta en casa, puse los alimentos en el refrigerador y ya no tenía nada más que hacer. Así que decidí recorrer un poco el lugar, como el patio, la piscina, etc. Debía ambientarme en el lugar, y conocer mi nuevo hogar.

En el patio, bastante amplio debo decir, una perfecta área de vegetación para el relajo que tenía hasta piscina, estaba la chica que conocí en el elevador, estaba sentaba en el césped mientras leía un libro. Era muy hermosa, con cabello rojo que bajo el sol parecía de verdadero fuego y de piel blanca que hacía juego con el colorín cabello. ¿Me estaba volviendo lesbiana la falta de compañía? De pronto vio que la observaba y me hizo una seña para que la acompañara. Enseguida fui, se veía que era una buena chica.

-Hola –

-Hola – le saludé.

-¿Te gusta tu nuevo hogar? – Yo asentí – Siéntate junto a mí – dijo y yo acepté y me senté en el cómodo césped.

Enseguida nos pusimos a platicar de lo lindo. Supe que Ayame tenía 26 años, era chef profesional y a su joven edad ya tenía un exitoso restaurant cerca de allí, como era la dueña, se aparecía todos los días pero por poco tiempo, por lo que su tiempo libre lo utilizaba en leer, pintar y hacer cosas "artísticas". Claro, pues en ese mismo momento leía un libro, que calculando tenía como 600 páginas. Además me comentó que vivía en ese edificio hace dos años y que tenía pareja.

-…y… ¿Tu pareja es una chica? – pregunté con vergüenza. Ella sólo sonrió asintiendo.

-Sí, se llama Naomi y estamos juntas hace tres años y vive en el primer piso. ¿Tú sabías que aquí sólo hay homosexuales verdad? – Asentí – Pero tú eres heterosexual – Volví a asentir - ¿Por qué vives en un lugar como éste? –

-La renta me ayuda mucho a mis proyectos – ella sonrió y pareció comprender - ¿Cómo sabes que no soy lesbiana? – Sonrió nuevamente y se acercó seductoramente hacia mí. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurró "Las lesbianas no se ponen así de nerviosas". Luego soltó una carcajada y yo me sonrojé hasta no poder más. A lo lejos vi a un tipo que miraba riendo y luego entraba en el edificio.

Dios, que vergüenza.

-Homosexuales y heterosexuales se pondrían nerviosos ante un acto como el que hice, pero las lesbianas ponen un nerviosismo más "seductor", dispuestas a seguir el juego. En cambio los heterosexuales no, ponen un nerviosismo como diciendo "aléjate". Y noté eso en el elevador el otro día cuando nos vimos por primera vez. De seguro pensaste "ella debe ser lesbiana", y yo pensé "ella no es lesbiana" – comentó con una sonrisa. Yo sólo me sonrojé más – No te apenes – dijo al ver mi reacción – Para mi es un placer que una chica tan linda como tú viva en un lugar rodeada de homosexuales, y más aún, que no sienta pudor al estar junto a mí –

-Me agradaría mucho que fuésemos amigas – comenté. Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Hola – dijo una muchacha de cabello negro y piel muy blanca que llegaba a nuestro lado.

-Mucho gusto, Kagome Higurashi – Me puse de pie y estreché su mano.

-Hola, soy Naomi –

-Hola Nao – dijo Ayame que se ponía de pie y le daba un beso en los labios a Naomi. Yo me sonrojé ante el acto.

Diablos…soy una nena.

-Ella es Kagome del piso 6, es nueva – comentó Ayame. Yo sonreí.

-Un gusto, espero que te agrade este lugar – dijo Naomi muy cordialmente. Creo que ya estaba sobrando en el lugar, no quería ser un mal trío.

-Bueno, debo ir a ordenar y a desempacar algunas cosas. Nos veremos después. Un gusto conocerte Naomi – Ella sonrió y ambas se despidieron de mí.

Subí a mi piso, no sin antes toparme con varias personas que me saludaban respetuosamente y una que otra pareja besándose y acariciándose. Eso me hacía sentir algo solitaria. Como dije, no tenía ni una mascota virtual.

Creo que debería comprarme un gato…

Ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y tenía hambre, pero a pesar de haberla comprado, no me apetecía esa comida preparada. Suspiré y salí al balcón a tomar algo de aire.

-Que hambre… - comenté a la nada observando como poco a poco ya estaba casi de noche y las luminarias públicas comenzaban a prender.

-Hola – dijo alguien e inmediatamente dirigí mi vista hacia donde había escuchado esa voz. Era hacia el balcón de mi izquierda.

Dios mío, no puede ser, increíble, inimaginable… el guapo chico del supermercado estaba allí, a mi izquierda observándome y… ¡hablándome!

-Hola – dije esta vez sin titubear esta vez.

-¿Así que tienes hambre?- Yo me sonrojé – Estoy por preparar la cena, ¿me quieres acompañar? – Asentí tímidamente y él sonrió – Ven – Finalizó entrando a su departamento y dejándome sola mirando a la nada.

No puede ser cierto, iba a cenar con el hombre más apuesto del universo…

Tenía que cambiarme de ropa, no… eso ya era mucho. Debía ser casual y espontánea, ser yo misma.

¡Es que no me tranquilizaba el hecho de cenar con un hombre tan hermoso y perfecto!... era mi vecino. Tenía un glorioso vecino…

…¡Oh por Dios!... Era mi vecino, entonces… ¡Era Gay!

* * *

><p>Hola, aquí el primer capítulo de este fic n.n espero que les haya gustado.<p>

¿Pasaron unas lindas fiestas de fin de año?, espero que sí, y que este 2012 que está comenzando, sea un gran año para ustedes c:

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Nigma-E** y a **akari kiryuu**, de verdad que leer comentarios me anima a continuar con la historia. Y obviamente gracias a quienes leen, pero no comentan xD

Saludos y fuerza a mi país que pasa un terrible momento en Torres del Paine!

_Make the** Dreams Real !**_


	3. II

**Aclaración**: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>onfusión **H**omosexual_

**II**

…¡Oh por Dios!... Era mi vecino, entonces… ¡Era Gay!

Ante el pensamiento no tan agradable, sentí como toda la emoción que se había apoderado de mí se desvanecía poco a poco.

Bueno, el lado positivo es que iba a cenar…

-Sólo a mí me pasa esto – dije en voz baja mientras salía de mi departamento y me dirigía a la puerta de mi vecino.

Toqué levemente la puerta y ahí estaba él, mirándome con una sonrisa invitándome a pasar a su casa. Y es que esa sonrisa sólo la puede tener un homosexual, no sé, era tan transparente y hermosa.

-Mucho gusto, soy Kagome Higurashi y soy nueva en el edificio. Muchas gracias por invitarme a cenar, como me mudé recién, aún no tengo cocina y bueno… -

-Tranquila, es mejor comer acompañado que solo. Adelante pasa – dijo calmando mis nervios un poco. Yo inmediatamente entré a su casa y corroboré mi teoría sobre su orientación sexual.

¡Qué hombre bien macho tiene un departamento tan bien decorado, ordenado, limpio y además cocina!

Di nuevamente un suspiro…

-Por cierto, soy Inuyasha Taisho – comentó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina conmigo detrás - ¿Qué te gustaría comer? –

-Bueno, este… la verdad lo que sea de tu agrado, soy invitada – respondí mirando su cocina, que debo decir, me sorprendió bastante, parecía de esas cocinas de los programas donde te enseñan a preparar cenas lujosas y postres exquisitos.

-¿Te puedo llamar Kagome? – yo asentí – Perfecto. Kagome, ¿te gusta la pasta italiana? – Volví a asentir – Bien. Toma asiento en la sala de estar, enseguida estoy contigo –

Juro que cada rincón de ese lugar era como una bofetada que me decía "solterona", "es gay", "desafortunada", "nunca pasará nada entre ustedes"… ¡Dios! Es que hasta tenía una foto bien abrazadito con un tipo que estaba igual de bueno que él.

Cerca de 10 minutos después él ya estaba a mi lado en la sala de estar y no encontró nada mejor que sentarse justo junto a mí en el precioso sofá de cuero blanco.

-La comida estará en poco tiempo – comentó observándome mientras yo asentía como una boba - ¿Qué haces Kagome? –

-¿Qué hago? – pregunté con la misma cara y voz de boba.

-Trabajas…estudias… -

-Estudio Publicidad y trabajo como aprendiz de un departamento de diseño en una agencia. ¿Y tú que haces? –

-Trabajo en una empresa familiar, en la parte administrativa. Entre mi padre, mi hermano y yo, dirigimos la compañía. Y en mis tiempos libres me las doy de chef –

…Eso explicaba su increíble cocina.

…Pero no su decisión por los hombres.

-Bien, iré a ver la comida, debe estar casi lista –

Cerca de quince minutos después me llamó desde la cocina y lo ayudé a preparar la mesa. Luego comimos en completa tranquilidad, sin embargo sin tener mucho tema de conversación. Yo estaba nerviosa como niña de 12 años enamorada de un ídolo juvenil. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía parar de mirar su belleza, su sensualidad, su cabello, su rostro, sus ojos, su sonrisa… ¡demonios! Era tan perfecto y tan gay.

Pasadas las nueve de la noche volví a mi departamento y me sentí más sola y estúpida que nunca.

¿Qué era lo malo en mí que no podía tener pareja y que todas las personas que conocía y me gustaban no eran accesibles para mí?

-Soy lo peor… - dije lanzándome en la cama y durmiéndome tal cual estaba.

Llegó por fin el día domingo y como de costumbre no tenía absolutamente ningún panorama. Pero definitivamente no me quedaría encerrada en mi departamento lamentándome por la homosexualidad del hombre de mis sueños. Así que aprovechando los beneficios que tenía como residente del lugar, saqué mi mejor traje de baño para ir a la piscina un rato. De seguro, por el calor, ya había bastante gente en ella.

Me miré al espejo antes del salir y bueno, debía admitirlo, no era una modelo, pero no estaba mal. Kagome Higurashi tenía lo suyo…

-¡Entonces por qué no encuentras novio! – le dije a mi reflejo como una vieja loca que está peinando sus gatos desde el amanecer hasta altas horas de la noche. Lo que era imposible ya que no tenía gato…

¿Y si me compraba un tamagotchi?... bien, eso no, pésima idea.

El conjunto que llevaba puesto era un bikini de color morado que resaltaba mis pechos, la parte de abajo del traje de baño era estilo short que mostraba mis largas, blancas y terribles piernas.

Me di un último vistazo y me fui a la piscina a eso de las dos de la tarde, luego de comer algo por supuesto. Cuando llegué había dos hombres, que al parecer eran pareja, y tres chicas que platicaban como si el mundo se fuese a acabar. No pudieron evitar mirarme de pies a cabeza, no se si era porque era nueva o porque no era homosexual como ellos, o quien sabe que cosa. Sin embargo el momento incómodo terminó cuando Ayame llegó con Naomi y me saludaron amablemente. Creo que fue en ese instante cuando los demás no me vieron ajena a su círculo.

…me sentí bien…

-¿Es un buen día para nadar no? – dijo Ayame que se lanzaba a la piscina y Naomi sólo la miraba feliz.

-¿No vas Naomi? – le pregunté y ella negó.

-Estoy en los días que sólo las chicas tienen – No tuvo que hacerme una explicación gráfica de su situación para yo comprender – Estaré allá tomando el sol unos momentos – yo asentí y colgué mi toalla cerca del lugar para tenerla a mano cuando saliera del agua – Después si quieres puedes acompañarnos –

-Será un placer – Finalicé entrando al agua mientras Naomi iba a tomar el sol. Enseguida alcancé a Ayame que estaba al centro de la piscina.

-¡Sienta muy bien el agua! – comenté a Ayame que parecía una niña de 7 años por su cara de felicidad mientras chapoteaba.

-¡Esto es lo mejor! Lástima que Nao no nos pueda acompañar – dijo tranquilizando su euforia para luego darme una linda sonrisa - ¿Tienes pareja? –

-… ¡A qué viene esa pregunta! – dije sonrojándome ante la repentina interrogante.

- ¡Vamos! Somos amigas, puedes contarme lo que quieras –

-Verás… la verdad es que no tengo mucha suerte en esto del tema amoroso, siempre las personas que me gustan no son accesibles para mí – volví a dar otro de mis característicos suspiros.

-Tranquila, ya encontrarás a alguien. Mientras no te fijes en alguien de aquí, todo estará bien. Bueno, al menos de que te vuelvas lesbiana – dijo entre risas la pelirroja. E inmediatamente mis mejillas se tornaron del mismo color de su cabello, y ella comprendió.

-¡No puede ser!, ¿te fijaste en alguien de aquí? – Yo asentí - ¡Kagome, todos somos homosexuales! –

-Lo sé, es que cuando lo vi, olvide ese hecho y bueno, me gustó, y… no sé, es que es tan lindo. Sus ojos, su sonrisa… -

-No me digas que te enamoraste… -

-No, claro que no. Es imposible si sólo lo he visto una vez, pero es extraño… - Ayame puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Amiga, debes olvidarte de él. Nada bueno sacaras enamorándote de un gay –

Y para colmo… ahí estaba él para interrumpir mis pensamientos y mi conversación con Ayame.

-¡Kagome! – dijo él desde el otro lado de la piscina con su traje de baño que lo hacía ver tan sexy. ¡Dios! Ese torso descubierto me hacía babear.

-¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Ayame.

-Sí, es mi vecino – comenté sin sacar mi vista de él y agitando mi mano en forma de saludo.

Minutos después él ya estaba a nuestro lado y se presentaba ante Ayame, quien, siempre con su característica belleza y cordialidad, encantó enseguida a Inuyasha. Quien sabe, hasta podrían ser las "amigas" más grandes y hablarían de belleza, cosméticos, y esas cosas de chicas…ya sabes, Inuyasha es GAY.

Demonios…

-Iré con Nao, después nos veremos – dijo Ayame dejándonos solos.

-¿Qué te parece si también salimos de la piscina? – Yo asentí, mi piel ya se estaba arrugando con tanta agua - ¿Te apetece tomar un helado? –

-Claro, sería genial –

-Pero tendremos que ir a mi habitación, allá tengo algo de helado –

-Está bien –

Enseguida salimos del agua, nos secamos y partimos al elevador. Cuando llegamos a su departamento, todo estaba tan ordenado como la última vez que fui.

-Siéntate, ¿te gusta el de vainilla? –

-Por supuesto – dije sonriendo.

Al rato el volvió de la cocina hasta la sala de estar y se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Tienes pareja Kagome? –

Casi escupí el helado por la impresión de la pregunta. Era ya segunda vez en el día que alguien me preguntaba eso. ¿Cuál es la idea de recordarme mi soltería?

-No. Bueno, me gusta alguien, pero digamos que ese alguien no está a mi alcance –

-¿Tiene pareja? –

-Algo así… -

…Tiene pareja, es gay. Bueno, la diferencia no es mucha. Las dos terminan en el simple hecho de que Inuyasha es inalcanzable para una mortal heterosexual como yo. ¿Y si me opero y me vuelvo hombre?...

-Tal vez igualmente deberías intentarlo. No pierdes nada –

-¡Estás loco!, posiblemente me termine odiando y, prefiero que no. Además no es que esté enamorada ni nada por el estilo – dije para luego continuar con el helado que comenzaba a derretirse - ¿Y tú tienes pareja? –

-Verás… acabo de terminar una relación hace dos semanas. Estuve con esa persona cerca de tres años, pero las cosas ya no eran igual, y bueno, descubrí que me engañaba con un tipo. Así que aquí me ves… -

-Vaya, lo siento –

Esa persona debía ser el chico con el que salía en la foto… ¿pero por qué la conservaba?

-No te preocupes, no es algo que no se pueda superar –

Silencio…

Incómodo silencio…

Y la ropa mojada me estaba molestando.

-¿Inuyasha? –

- Dime –

-¿Te importaría prestarme algo para ponerme?, la verdad me da pereza ir a mi departamento y este traje de baño mojado me dará neumonía – él sonrió y asintió. Se puso de pie y de su habitación me trajo una camisa negra, supongo que de él, y unos pantalones.

-Creo que sólo hará falta la camisa, es bastante larga – comenté - ¿Me ayudas? –

…sí, debía admitirlo. Estaba cumpliendo mi reciente fantasía sexual de que Inuyasha me desvistiera. Claramente no estaré desnuda frente a él, pero me moría por sentir sus manos en mí. Y nada mejor que pedirle que me desabroche el traje de baño.

Él se acercó a mí y corrió mi cabello de la espalda. Y suavemente quitó el broche. Sólo era eso lo que había pedido, pero no contaba con lo que haría a continuación.

-Grac… - Mi gratitud fue interrumpida cuando sentí como sus manos pasaron de desabrochar mi traje de baño hasta mis pechos.

Demonios… ¡Inuyasha me estaba tocando los senos!

Y debo decir que se sentía bastante bien. ¡Pero él era gay!...

-Inu…yasha – dije confundida. Él enseguida me dio media vuelta y terminó de quitarme la parte superior del traje de baño, dejándome con los senos al descubierto y frente a él. De pronto, no me di cuenta como, Inuyasha me tenía entre sus brazos y me daba apasionados besos. Ante la confusión no supe que hacer. Simplemente me quedé estática y sin responder.

Al parecer notó eso, y en vez de parar, Inuyasha se volvió algo salvaje. Me tomó y me dejó recostada en el sofá, y enseguida se tumbó sobre mí y comenzó a acariciarme cual actor de una película para adultos.

…eso no lo hacía un homosexual.

De pronto mi cuerpo reaccionó y comencé a responder a sus caricias. Parecíamos dos enamorados en su primera y salvaje vez.

…¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-¡No! – dije separándolo de mí.

- Kagome yo… -

-¿Qué haces? – pregunté vistiéndome.

-Es que, no se, me dejé llevar y… -

-¡Basta!, yo prefiero que esto no se vuelva a repetir –

No me interesaba ser el juguete sexual de un gay despechado… aunque la idea de "juguete sexual" me interesaba demasiado. Pero no, ¿o si?

-Lo siento Kagome –

-Hasta pronto – dije luchando contra mis deseos de quedarme a su lado y quitarle hasta el último pensamiento gay.

* * *

><p>No tengo perdón de Dios xD me demoré más de 20 días en actualizar. ¡Perdón! pero es que por el mes de enero me fui a quedar a la casa de una tía en el sur, en una zona muy campo, y allí mi tía no tiene Internet. Así que volví a casa ayer, así que hoy estoy actualizando la historia.<p>

Más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?

Les quiero dar un enorme agradecimiento a todas las personas que leen esta historia. No se imaginan la felicidad que tuve cuando vi que tenía 12 reviews *o*

_**Nigma-E, akari kiryuu, KokoroNat, Miiko Love, Miko Eternal Kagome, Aika Kuso, Diivaa, kagome5436, LovelyJess, cindy giselle**_

Muchas gracias mis niñas hermosas! espero que la historia les haya gustado n.n

_Make the** Dreams Real !**_


	4. III

**Aclaración**: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>onfusión **H**omosexual_

**III**

-Hasta pronto – dije despidiéndome y saliendo de su departamento.

¡Demonios! ¿Qué había sido ese extraño, repentino, curioso, terrible, hermoso, confuso y placentero momento?... bien, primero debía decidir si había sido algo bueno o malo. Tenía una contradicción gigante en mi mente pensando si había sido un terrible o un hermoso momento. ¿Cómo catalogarías un momento así?...

-Cálmate Kagome – me dije a mi misma entrando a mi hogar – De seguro fue un momento de debilidad, digo, todos los homosexuales los tienen ¿o no? – entré al baño y me lavé la cara con agua fría para aterrizar, debía admitirlo, estaba en las nubes. Aún podía sentir el calor de Inuyasha cerca de mí.

-No es como si los homosexuales se levantaran un día y dijeran "hoy terminaré con mi novia porque me enamoré de un chico", ¿o sí? –

Di un grito que oscilaba entre la molestia de no entender que pasaba, la desesperación de querer volver allí y mostrarle ciertas cosas que como homosexual jamás conocería y entre la impotencia de justamente no poder volver a su departamento porque: punto uno, no tenía el valor; punto dos, temía que me rechazara; punto tres, no quería enamorarme de un homosexual; punto cuatro, no tenía el valor; punto cinco, seis, siete y dos mil: ¡NO TENÍA EL MALDITO VALOR!

Salí del baño y me dispuse a hacer algo más productivo con mi tiempo: NADA.

-Genial… - Suspiré - ¿Dónde están los malditos informes universitarios que siempre me quitan mi vida social? ¿Dónde demonios se metieron esos abusivos trabajos que me mandaban mis jefes aprovechándose de que no soy más que un aprendiz? –

Claro, los días que necesitaba estar anclada frente a mi computador trabajando, los tenía libres. Apuesto un gatito a que el día que necesite tiempo libre, estaré de esclava de mis jefes y suplicando a mis profesores.

-… ¿con que un gatito?... – Bien no era tan mala idea. Eso no quería decir que llenaría mi departamento con 6 gatos que se aparearían cada semana y al año tendría no 6 gatos, sino 6 gatitos por gata. No era la idea, pero, a falta de compañía, buenas son las mascotas.

Y así como que no quiere la cosa tomé las llaves de mi auto, el que por cierto, aún no termino de pagar, y salí rumbo a una tienda de mascotas. Sí, soy una mujer que deja llevar por las emociones de momento, y justo en ese momento sentí que necesitaba la compañía de un ser vivo.

Y allí estaba yo, en una tienda de mascotas con perros ladrando como si se les fuese la vida en ello, gatos tan flojos que ni siquiera abrían los ojos cuando uno pasaba por delante de ellos, muchas aves volando desesperadas en sus jaulas, conejos con una gordura que no me explicaba si sólo comían vegetales, y niños corriendo de un lado al otro buscando la mascota perfecta.

Mi paciencia comenzaba a colapsar…

Así que salí de la tienda dispuesta a volver más tarde, cuando las cosas se relajaran un poco allí. Por lo que crucé la calle desde la tienda hacia una plaza cerca del lugar para sentarse y tomar el fresco de la tarde.

Demonios, quería olvidar lo que había pasado con mi vecino "no sé que tan homosexual es". Y como si Dios supiera de mi existencia, envió ante mí el ser más perfecto que puede pisar la tierra, que me miraba con unos ojos grandes y brillantes, tan dulces y tiernos que pensé que me derretiría en la misma banca de la plaza.

Y lo supe…

Supe que debía llevarme ese pequeño cachorrito a la casa. Demonios, es que era tan tierno, era de esas mezclas de perro callejero pero con un toque especial que te arrancaba el corazón. Supongo que era un cachorrito por el tamaño y la carita. Debía admitirlo, ese era amor a primera vista.

Así que tomé al cachorrito que movía su cola de un lado a otro, y debido a que era un perrito callejero decidí llevarlo al veterinario, ya saben, por si tenía algún tipo de infección, enfermedad, vacunarlo y cosas así.

Busqué por los alrededores en mi auto y vi una pequeña consulta veterinaria. Estacioné el auto y tome al pequeño perrito entre mis brazos, quien no puso resistencia y se dedicó a mover sus orejitas.

-Buenas tardes – me dijo la secretaria del lugar.

-Buenas tardes, vengo a hacerle un chequeo a este perrito –

-Muy bien, ¿qué raza y edad tiene? –

-Lo acabo de recoger de la calle – la chica sonrió y me dijo amablemente que tomara asiento.

-El médico la verá en unos minutos – le devolví una sonrisa en modo de agradecimiento. Y a los veinte minutos un tipo alto, de cabello largo platinado amarrado en una coleta y de ojos dorados salió de una sala llamando por mi nombre.

-Yo soy Higurashi –

-Mucho gusto, soy Sesshomaru, el veterinario de esta consulta. Acompáñeme junto al cachorro – yo asentí y lo seguí hasta la misma sala por donde había salido él anteriormente.

-Dígame señorita Higurashi –

-Puede decirme Kagome – Era tan apuesto que me podía decir cómo el quisiera, "mi cielo, mi amor, mi princesa, mi fiera". Está bien, mucha fantasía, tal vez Kagome era más que suficiente.

-Muy bien señorita Kagome hábleme sobre el animal –

-Lo acabo de encontrar en una plaza cercana y me enamoré de él, por lo que quiero que sea mi mascota – fácil y simple historia, ¿no? Él sólo sonrió. Su sonrisa me recordaba bastante a cierto homosexual que conocía.

-Entonces supongo que no debe tener vacunas ni nada por estilo – dijo mientras anotaba todo en una ficha - ¿Cuál es el nombre del perrito? –

-No tiene aún, es más, ni siquiera se si es "él" o "ella" –

-Bien, entonces haremos los exámenes y al final veremos lo del nombre – comento con una seriedad muy profesional – Usted espere fuera, sólo haré exámenes rápidos con el can para que pueda llevárselo hoy a casa –

-Está bien, lo dejo a su cuidado – dije saliendo rumbo a la sala de espera.

Aquel médico era realmente atractivo. Me pregunto si mi falta de vida amorosa me hace sentir atraída por cualquier persona…

-No es tiempo de pensar en eso – dije mirando al vacío.

Cerca de cuarenta minutos más tarde la secretaria me dijo que ya podía pasar a la oficina del veterinario nuevamente, al parecer ya había terminado de ver a mi nueva mascota.

-Adelante señorita – dijo al verme frente a su puerta abierta.

-¿Está todo bien? –

-Le diré las condiciones de su perrito – comentó enfatizando el hecho de que era "él" – Es un cachorrito siberiano de un mes de vida, claramente presenta una pésima nutrición al ser callejera, la revisé y constaté que no tiene ningún tipo de virus o enfermedad, así que procedí a vacunarlo inmediatamente. A raíz de su mala nutrición puede contraer cualquier enfermedad, así que le daré unos remedios y una lista de lo que la cachorra debe comer durante los próximos 35 días –

-¿Entonces puedo llevármelo a casa? – él asintió – Muchas gracias – comenté con una sonrisa, pero él no cambió la seriedad de su rostro. ¿Cómo podía ser tan serio y trabajar en el cuidado de criaturas tan hermosas?

-Entréguele esto a mi secretaria, ella sacará el total del coste de esta visita y dígale que agregue a la agenda de atenciones una visita suya dentro de exactamente 36 días más – Se paró de su silla para decirme de una forma educada "lárgate de mi oficina" y yo al comprender el mensaje solamente me puse de pie sin decir palabra alguna – Enseguida estaré en la recepción con el cachorro – dijo mientras salíamos de su oficina.

Me dirigí a la recepción y le entregué el papel a la secretaria y le comenté de la visita en 36 días, ella con su sonrisa simplemente me deseó buena suerte y mencionó un "hasta luego", mientras veíamos llegar a un hombre que hacía ver a la perfección como la nada misma si eran comparados.

-Aquí está el cachorro – dijo poniendo en el suelo a mi mascota, quien inmediatamente comenzó a mover su colita sin saber que era lo que pasaba.

-Muchas gracias, nos veremos dentro de un mes. Hasta pronto – me despedí tomando al pequeño animal en mis brazos y saliendo de la consulta.

Cuando llegué al departamento bajé al pequeño quien miró con temor todo lo que lo rodeaba, lo miré con pena y bajé a su altura para acariciar su cabecita, enseguida su cola expresó su felicidad y poco a poco comenzó a tener confianza dentro de su nuevo hogar.

-Debo pensar un nombre para ti… - le comenté mientras iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua - …y claramente debo ir a comprarte el alimento – continué al ver como el pequeño veía el agua con sed.

Así que volví a salir, no sin antes dejar todas las ventanas del lugar cerradas, pues dejaría al cachorrito solo, ¿se imaginan le da un ataque suicida y se lanza por una ventana?

Fui al sector de mascotas y saqué la lista que el veterinario me había dado, era bastante. Ese cachorro me estaba saliendo más caro de lo que creía. Pero no lo pensé más y eché las cosas dentro del carrito, y aproveché de agregar otras cosas, como alimento para mí.

-Hola – me dijo una conocida voz - ¿Comida para perros? – Preguntó mirando a mi carrito.

-Sí, tengo un cachorrito – dije sin mirarlo a los ojos y continuando mi camino por los pasillos mientras él me seguía.

-Vaya, veo que tu vida es muy interesante –

-No puedes juzgar si la vida de alguien es interesante o no sólo porque tenga una mascota –

-Vamos…con tus estudios y tu trabajo no tienes mucho tiempo, si tu vida fuese interesante utilizarías ese tiempo que te sobra con amigos o con tu novio, pero no, lo ocupas con una mascota –

-Como siempre tienes un razonamiento que me deja impactada – dije con sarcasmo, y él sólo sonrió con burla.

-Eres muy hermosa, ¿lo sabías? –

-Y tú muy molesto, pero eso lo sabes – me detuve y por primera vez desde que nos habíamos encontrado en los pasillos lo miré a la cara - ¿piensas seguirme todo el rato? –

Y ahí estaba él, con sus ojos azules y su piel morena que tanto me habían vuelto loca.

…"habían", claramente todo era en tiempo pasado.

-No te estoy siguiendo, simplemente nuestros caminos coinciden, como siempre cariño –

-Deja de decirme así y déjame tranquila, quiero volver pronto a casa – él no habló y yo aproveché ese silencio para continuar caminando.

Llegué a la caja y pagué las cosas. Me di vuelta y afortunadamente él ya no estaba ahí. De todas las cosas del mundo lo que menos quería era toparme con él. Tomé las bolsas y me fui al estacionamiento, debía ir a alimentar a mi pequeño, que por cierto aún no tenía nombre.

Abrí la puerta trasera de mi auto y eché las bolsas ahí, pero nuevamente unos ojos azules me interrumpieron.

-Lindo auto Kagome –

-Gracias – comenté cerrando la puerta - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-¿Qué, no puedo? –

-¡No! Déjame tranquila de una vez, mi vida va muy bien sin tu presencia Koga –

-Vamos linda, sé que me extrañas – dijo ignorando mi petición de "déjame tranquila" y tomando mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Era una fuerza que años atrás me había encantando y me había hecho sentir cosas increíbles, pero en este momento me molestaba y dañaba.

-Suéltame – dije empujándolo con mis brazos, pero él sólo volvió a utilizar su fuerza y tomó mis brazos y los dejó en el aire para inmovilizarme y enseguida me acorraló hacia mi auto -¡Suéltame Koga!-

-No quiero, tú eres mía – comentó y se acercó para besarme. Yo sólo cerré los ojos.

-¡Deja a Kagome! – dijo una nueva voz interfiriendo a Koga, pues lo había tomado por el hombro y lo había alejado demí. Inmediatamente abrí los ojos y vi a ese hombre perfecto, de ojos dorados que me hacían flotar.

-¡Inuyasha! – grité entre el llanto de felicidad y tristeza.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó tomando mi rostros con sus manos para luego abrazarme – Tranquila, todo está bien –

-¿¡Quién demonios te crees! – gritó Koga tomando a Inuyasha para golpearlo, pero este lo detuvo inmediatamente y lo arrojó al suelo.

-¡No te vuelvas a acercar a Kagome, si te veo o me entero que siquiera la miraste, juro que te mato! –

Koga solamente se paró de allí y nos miró con furia, y para mi felicidad, se fue del lugar.

-Mu…muchas gracias –dije ya cuando Koga se había ido y mi tranquilidad había vuelto.

-¡Me alegra que estés bien! – exclamó volviendo a abrazarme. Yo me quedé mirando a la nada con mis ojos bien abiertos y correspondí a su abrazo, a su dulce y cálido abrazo.

* * *

><p>Ok, esto es récord. Me demoré más de un mes en actualizar xDDDDDDDDDD perdón, esto de las vacaciones, uno deja todo xDDD lo siento :c pero más vale actualizar tarde que no continuar la historia, no?<p>

Espero que les haya gustado mi gente hermosa preciosa, la más linda linda linda de todo este mundo . Gracias a todas las personas que leen y están al tanto de mi fic :D espero continúen.

Gracias **MikuNat, Miko Eternal Kagome, Cisne Blanco, MeliLove010, isabel20, LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA, Aika Kuso, Diivaa, Javita0san, kathy kinomoto, Miiko Love, akari kiryuu, Angelig, oOo Dark-yuki oOo, **quienes dejaron reviews en el cap. 3 :D muchas muchas gracias, espero volver a leerlas, que les haya gustado el capi y sigan leyendo :D

_Make the** Dreams Real !**_


End file.
